


Planetary Pleasure

by B_25



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Each girl bigger than the last, convinced they are the biggest—until another comes and uses their body for pleasure. It doesn't matter how big you are when you're small to the next giant. But who will lay claim to the final arousal of being the biggest of them all?~ ~ ~Commission for Knarfdarf!
Kudos: 2





	Planetary Pleasure

[b]Planetary Pleasure [/b]  
[i]B_25 & Knarfdarf [/i]

Rouge the Bat felt power like none other, grown to the size of a giant, indulging in the bliss of having blocks of a city crushed beneath the mass of her ass. She leaned back—further crushing streets underneath the softness of her tush—while her legs arched over the city with an arch higher than any bridge. 

“Now, what should I do with this little city, hmm?” Rogue pushed her feet across the landscape of roads and buildings, the minuscule buildings then shattering upon her faintest contact. Her heels scraped through the pavement, etching their shapes in the form of a deep ditch. “Almost feels like I’m in a bad. Exposed and pushing my feet through the water. Having all you tiny people sticking to the bottom of my feet.”

She tilted her head, eyes becoming narrowed, seeing the specks of people between her toes, the ones laid forward and some standing, the webbing of skin enough of a platform for so many to exist. There was a sinister delight in wiggling her toes, playing with the humiliating little ones caught in such a place.

Rogue hadn’t always been like this. Oh no. The growth started her small, no taller than a house—but it was through her pleasure that she enjoyed herself. Stuffing small ones into her chest, crushing homes under her ass. 

And now here she was, acting like she was in a bathtub upon sitting on this miniature city, sliding her feet through blocks and distracts worth of places, feeling the ground carve and buildings crumble, people catching in the wrinkles of her skin. 

“Such a little playground for my personal enjoyment!” Rouge gazed down upon her tanned breasts. Her tits a darker shade of brown— reminiscent of delicious chocolate. They capped in a slender rising of roundness. “There isn’t a person alive who can stop my big bad pussy from wiping out a district!” 

That’s been enough to get her going. The tingly warmth in her skin contracted and condensed, concentrating on her places of bliss. The moderate size of her tits weighed pleasantly into her palms upon lifting them, groping them, teasing her tits with the playing of her fingers. 

All while below, in the space of the city caught between her thighs, the sprawling slit of her pussy came crashing down. An entire square filled with statues and landmarks, gone or demolished, sent or destroyed by something like a girl’s pussy.

And that’s how it went. Rouge playing with her breasts, squeezing them sporadically, crushing countless beneath the scale of her frame. The power pleased her. So many small ones, full lives ruined by her; buildings made of towering range nothing more than plastic boxes to the wiggling of her toes. 

That was. [i]Pelt, pelt, pelt. [/i]Something wet, warm and sticky, drooped and draped over her shoulders. Rouge tilted her head. [i]What the hell? Is it raining? But rain should be nothing to me now![/i] Taking a hand from her breast, she swept a finger over the strange, thin but thick substance.

It warmed her skin, heated her fingers, something, strangely enough, she wouldn’t mind being drenched in it as it reminded her of a warm towel or blanket. But the smell was the strange part about it. It [i]reeked[/i] of something pleasant. A drunken scent her lungs wished to become drunk upon.

Within seconds, however, it felt like something hovered over her. 

The size and scale were beyond compare. Words could not contain the sprawling expanse of sheer magnitude that encompassed every inch of this girl. Rogue leaned back her head only to feel it touch upon something—her long ears stroking across something soft. Something... squishy. 

“Feel like a big girl, do ya there, Rouge?” The mass of Stick was impossible to contain within Rogue’s gaze. For what exactly she had been to the small city had now become the case between her and the giant Sticks. On either side of her, the mass, plush walls of thighs flanked her. “Too bad I have a good idea what to do with you and your little island.”

Rouge gulped. Right behind her head laid the dark lips tucked between the tanned orange mounds. Her folds drooled, licking heaps of cum onto the smaller woman. Any power and pleasure Rogue acquired—the lust lost to the one bigger one belonging to the bigger girl.

“Hope you’re ready to bathe in another girl’s cum, Rogue,” Sticks said with laughter as her fingers dove between her legs, stroking across her slit, the slick sounds thunderous to all beneath. One giant’s pleasure was, to thousands, their horror. “You wanted to get wet, right? Then let’s get you and this island nice and [i]drenched.[/i]”

[hr]

Sticks laughed to herself at seeing the pathetic island caught beneath her frame and between her legs, this whole place of many little things nothing but specks and faint outlines to her eyes. The pleasure of being so big, so sexy and thick, it teased her tight cunt into having a pair of fingers plunged inside.

She teased her cavernous pussy, how easily that city could reside beyond her folds, a whole landscape taking up mere inches on the muscles deep within her cunt. All those people and places within her living tunnel, regularly flooded, the temperature always warm. 

That thought alone inflamed the itch nestled inside the depths of her cunt, causing her cunt to clench as the ocean of juices welled from within. Throwing back her head, Sticks moaned with a heightened pitch of release—the torrents of femcum sweeping up Rogue with its force and blowing through the streets. 

Those within the remains of the buildings would have been the last to see the sights. The overflowing cum washing higher than their roof, the pressure of the flowing ocean cracking the glass they watched the world drown from behind. 

The buildings, of course, easily swept by the current, the river of girl juices now gushing across the whole island. Stick looked down with drunken satisfaction—spotting Rogue holding on to the plushness that was her thighs. “Hmm. How was your bath in the juices from my cunt, small fry?”

Rogue coughed splashes of cum out from her lungs. “Ack! How... did you get so big in the first place!?”

“Please! Something like doesn’t matter,” Sticks snickered, the flicking of her hips, small to her, colossal to them, done to milk out the lingering glory that floated from her orgasm. Masturbating over a city and flooding it had been one hell of a turn on. “You should know—[i]or used to know[/i]—that being and feeling big is all that matters.”

The voice that spoke next, thunderous to them both, belonged then to neither. “Couldn’t agree with that more!”

Both Sticks, and with Rouge washed and stuck against the cushion of her thigh, gazed upward into the sky—seeing a face rather than an atmosphere. Sprawling cure of violet with a red gem thicker than dozens of cities. Blaze gazed down from the heavens, piqued, her expression interested.

[hr]

“I think I have an even better idea for you two and your micro island!” Blaze gazed down at the entire island caught within the curve of her soft bosom, the sight of Sticks, a mere toy able to be twirled between her fingers a turn on. If she narrowed her eyes hard enough—a dot of white, Rouge, could be made out. “You never know when there’s a bigger girl about, do you? An entire island, along with you two lot, caught by the fatness of my cleavage.”

Sticks clenched her legs together out of fear of seeing the rising islands of lavender, the soft breasts belonging to the giant encompassing her world, the horizon marked by richly purple tits. To be caught in such a place by another woman, all while her monolithic face gazed down upon her, knowing herself to be trapped. 

The humiliation and domination of it all caused her to whisper: “Oh shit.”

“It turns me on to know I have so much between my tits! My big fat orbs simply pressing together able to destroy soooooo much!” Sticks felt fear at, seeing the large hands sprawled over the soft surface of the breasts [i]then [/i]pull away. On either side, the curved walls of the boobs slowly bunched together—rising high. “That pesky little island will be crushed by my chest. Though I’m more curious to see what happens to you two!”

And with that, Blaze pressed her hands together, mashing her breasts together, feeling them spread outward from the contact. Within the tightness of the clashing boobs, cities crumbled and lands broke into bits. Sticks, saved by her side, simply endured being hugged by seas of wobbly boobs—Rogue saved by being pinned between Stick’s sizeable thighs. 

“Everything just becomes nothing when my mean chest enters the picture, huh?” Blaze moaned upon pulling her mounds away, spotting the tiny girl glued to the skin of her boob. It humoured Blaze how much she wiggled—that she would need to be peeled off something like her tit. “Heh. This ocean may become white before I’m done [i]playing [/i]with you lot.”

Before she went to mesh her chest together once more, however, the waters surrounding the mountains’ worth of her ass rumbled and splashed from the pressure beneath. Even Blaze wobbled in place, the tremors significant enough to rock someone of her size. 

Nervous and afraid, her gaze flicked around the sea, nothing else but islands made of pebbles dotting the waters. There was nothing bigger than her, that could harm her within the world. But, if that was the case, then how could the rocking of the world affect her so significantly? 

All it took was glancing at the sky, beyond the clouds, where a planet of pink, slender in shape, became hazy in space. Blaze knew better than that. Her eyes told her exactly what she saw even if her mind didn’t think the possibility, well.. all that possible. 

But that she saw, without a doubt, was a massive [i]fingertip[/i]. 

And behind it was the galactic face of Amy, the whole view of space consumed now by her expression, one of anger and lust. The scale of her couldn’t be matched, couldn’t be expressed, floating beyond the planet—her naked body becoming its new horizon. 

[hr]

“You girls are all so silly thinking you’re big,” Amy’s face snickered down at the surface of the planet, unable to see anything, but knowing that dot of purple was someone familiar. “You’re only big when there’s no one else bigger. It doesn’t matter how huge became—to me, you’re all equally small!”

Amy floated above the planet, allowing it to screen the mass of her pink orbs floating upwards, the tautness of her stomach as it flew high, ceasing to move upon presenting her crotch to the world. 

Then, with that same finger, guided to the back of Earth. “And the biggest is always the greatest! I have the best idea for you and your nano planet!” She then plunged the planet to the landscapes of her pink mounds, slipping the living thing below her clit—easily twice the size of Earth—before sending it deep within the confines of her snatch. 

The finger then pulled out, a planet left to its fate within her cunt, its undulating walls, the lone vines of cum now its final resting place. That finger rose to Amy’s quivering clit, flicking and rolling against and on it, rocking her hips to savour more of its bountiful pleasure—all aided by the knowledge of the itty-bitty planet caught within her pussy. 

“Ah!! Yes!! That’s it!! Aah! I’m cumming!” And when she came, her walls clenched against the floating orb—a usually minuscule place able to destroy planets. There was a pleasure in doing so. Knowing so many perished to the viewing of the inner-workings of her cunt. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Amy continued to tease her cunt, sliding a finger across her slit, thinking of all trapped and gone past the passage of her pussy. “That was something else entirely. Hehehe. Good thing there’s more than [i]one [/i]planet in this solar y system.”

Another voice spoke, one very loud, and very near. 

“Tell me about it, small one.”


End file.
